


A poem about the Lockbox Room [podfic]

by copperbadge, rhythmia



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry, eerie liminal spaces, post offices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmia/pseuds/rhythmia
Summary: A podfic of copperbadge's poem about the time he went to pick up mail and ended up with a "post office gothic photo shoot."





	A poem about the Lockbox Room [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The postmaster said “The lockbox room is open every day.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/462935) by copperbadge. 



**Poem:**[The postmaster said...](http://copperbadge.tumblr.com/post/145858516506/the-postmaster-said-the-lockbox-room-is-open)  
**Writer:** copperbadge on [tumblr](http://copperbadge.tumblr.com/) and [AO3](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge)  
**Reader:** rhythmia  
**Rated:** General Audiences  
**Summary:** A podfic of copperbadge's poem about the time he went to pick up mail and ended up with a "post office gothic photo shoot."  
**Length:** 2:35, 4.53 MB  
**Music credit:** The Mini Vandals (on Youtube Audiolibrary) - Vaculator Blues  
**Cover Art:** rhythmia, with photographs by copperbadge. Image description: Photograph of post office lockbox lobby, with a closeup photo of a lockbox superimposed over the middle. Text on the wall reads: Cover photographs by copperbadge. Text on the floor reads: A poem about the Lockbox Room by copperbadge, read by rhythmia  
**Download:** click through to [Mediafire for mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/xm5f0j4kbh54494/2019.02.26_OotA_The_Lockbox_Room_-_copperbadge_rhythmia.mp3/file)  


Many thanks to copperbadge both for his blanket policy on transformative works and his specific permission for this piece and to use his photos!

**Author's Note:**

> My first work posted under this challenge! Many thanks to thriceandonce for starting and hosting this challenge, which has been kickstarting me back into podficcing after a couple years being so low in creative energy to do anything. Feel free to come yell at/with/alongside me on social media about things fannish and otherwise (linked on my profile) :D :D :D
> 
> ETA: if you'd like to share this work, please reblog [this post](http://rhythmelia.tumblr.com/post/183700874196/a-poem-about-the-lockbox-room-podfic). :D


End file.
